Boom The Master Adventurer
by BaneOfTheWorld
Summary: A story with some people from Zoids CC. About a guy named Boom, whom is an orpaned thief.
1. First Day

My quick little intro and notes before you read my wonderful (muffled snickers) story. First of all, this is my first real Zoids fanfic. Please be kind in reviewing. I love reveiws but NO FLAMES! As I've said elsewhere, my ego is tender.  
  
Notes: I have several supposed errors in here that I know about. The one I know I have heard about is the fact that there is Zoids on planet Earth. I KNOW. This is why we call it a fan FICTION. It is not the show, and therefore will be different.I honestly tries to make it on planet Zi, but man... it didn't work(man it sucked). The other supposed error may be the characters personalities. This is my take on them, and how I think they would have acted in this given situation.

If you do notice any other errors, like details that don't match up, don't be afraid to tell me. Those errors I try to avoid, but if I'm told then they can be corrected before it turns into anything major.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is not mine. It is owned by whoever thought of Zoids. They are brilliant brilliant people. I raise both thumbs up high for them, and therefore I give them due credit for this work. If the plot line or characters seem like something you yourself have written, or somone you know, I have two things in my defense. 1) I would never copy some one's work on purpose without giving them credit 2)I probaly don't know you so I wouldn't be able to model a character off of someone you know. Actaully, our main hero Boom is based off of my own personality so if anyone is going to have a cow about basing a character off of a real life person without asking, it's me.  
  
Now that's settled, read and (hopefully) enjoy!

It was Sophomore year in school, and I didn't want to mess this up. It was a new school, new people and a new start for me. I was driving to school, by myself. I had a special permit. I was an orphan, and therefore no parent could drive me anywhere. So they taught me extra well, and let me go. The government also provided me a car to drive it. Toyota 1995 Tundra. I named it Youko, it being a Japanese car and all. I pulled in the parking lot, and parked. I then walked into school, right into some dude. He whirled around, and I could tell he was annoyed.

"Watch where you're going! I have pull around here, punk. I could make your life a misery faster than you could make friends. Though you probably can't make friends fast, so never mind."

I shrugged, not really wanting to cause trouble. I guess he was justified calling me punk; I got all my clothes at Hot Topic. They were baggy, and full of holes. They guy looked me over, and I did the same. He was dressed all fancy; I guess he was from a rich family. I then said,

"I'm not sorry I walked into you now."

He took my shirt, and tried to slam me into a wall. Right before I hit the wall in question I slipped to the side, right out of his grip. He looked in amazement at his hands, which were now empty.

"While I would love to fight, I have to get to class."

I then went down the hall, as a fast walk. I found my room, and slipped into a seat right as the bell rang. It was next to a guy whom looked friendly enough, though he had an incredibly bored look on him face. I was totally feeling him. I leaned over, as the teacher was late.

"Hi. Name's Boom."

He looked over, and a lazy smile formed. "Irvine."

"Nice ta met ya, Irvine." He let out a bored sigh.

"Class is bad enough with the teacher, it blows even more without him."

"Yeah."

"So, you new here?"

"Yeah, got here about a week ago."

"Well welcome."

The teacher ran in, a younger one, and suddenly another guy slipped in behind him, taking the seat to the left of Irvine. He grinned.

"That was nice, Van."

This kid, Van, grinned back. "Yeah, I bet he never knew I was late."

Van then leaned forward, seeing me. Irvine explained.

"This is the new guy. His name is Boom."

Van smiled. "Name's Van."

"Nice to meet you, Van."

I was feeling good. Class hadn't even started and I was in the makings of getting two new friends. The teacher then started talking, I missed him name. Oh well, I didn't really care any ways. He finished his lecture, and gave us an assignment. Find two partners, and find out about them outside of school, right after school arrangements would be made if it was not possible. I looked at Irvine and Van to see them looking at me.

"You guys up for it?" Irvine asked. Both I and Van answered yes. I put in,

"I can drive, so transportation isn't a problem."

Irvine grinned. "Alright! Wanna go see a movie, and then do our homework when the movie's out?"

Both Irvine and Van got excited at this. They were apparently good friends, so this assignment was going to be a snap for them. I shrugged.

"My family doesn't really have money to spare for movies..."

Van nodded in understanding. "Then we'll rent and watch it at home. It would probably be best as we do need to do the work as well."

Irvine and I nodded, agreeing to the truth of this. The bell rang, and I said,

"See you guys at lunch."

I then walked off, in search of my next class. I found it. This school was easy, partially because they color-coded it. I found my class. Nothing major happened until lunch after third hour. I found Van and Irvine, sitting next to them. I had long since learned to go without lunch. It wasn't truly necessary, and it cost money I didn't have. Irvine looked over.

"Don't you have a lunch?"

"Nope. I don't eat lunch."

Irvine shrugged, and started eating his sandwich. Van elbowed Irvine, and gave me a bag of chips. I smiled, taking them. It wasn't the healthiest lunch, but what the hell. I wasn't complaining. Lunch was almost over when the guy I had run into walked up.

"Well if it isn't the freaks and geeks."

Irvine didn't even look up from his can of pop he was now drinking. "You think of that one yourself, or did you go running to a teacher to get a rhyme?"

Van innocently looked at the guy.

"You do know what a rhyme is, right?"

He growled, and said to me,

"Well, well, if it isn't the klutz."

I looked up from the book I had easily stolen from his backpack.

"Wow, I didn't know you like Shakespeare."

The guy grabbed the book back, red in his cheeks, and walked away murmuring something about leaving the zipper open. I grinned. He didn't. I was just that good. Van and Irvine stared in amazement.

"You're good at that! Mil is usually never fooled by that stuff."

I shrugged. They must have thought it was my book. The bell rang, and I went to my next class. It was the same old stuff, welcome to the school year, blah blah blah blah. The last bell rang and I ran outside, to my car. Van and Irvine were already there, looking over it.

"You can drive?"

I flashed my driver's license out, and was tackled by Irvine. He took it, admiring the shiny top. He read all of it including the reason I had a full driver's license, and suddenly his face fell, and he looked at me, stunned. Van frowned, and he stole the little card from Irvine. He read it too, and had the same look as Irvine. I took the card back, and shoved it in my pocket.

"No need to be sorry, if that's what you were going to say. It happened a long time ago."

They nodded. I smiled, not mentioning the fact that they could still be alive. They would have come back if that was possible. I unlocked my door, and unlocked the other door.

"It'll be a little cramped, but jump in!"

They climbed in, and I started Youko up. We all buckled up, so harm in being safe, and I pulled it out. Van and Irvine had a brief tussle over the radio, and they finally settled on some punk rocker station. I love punk, so I didn't complain. I drove them to the video store, and after another fight over the movie, we decided on some action, I think some Indiana Jones one.

I drove them back to my place, a crap apartment the government paid for. We went inside, I was kind of embarrassed. The place was small, messy, and cluttered. I popped in the movie, and threw some dirty clothes off the couch, into another pile. Van and Irvine just looked around, Irvine then commenting,

"Looks like my room at home."

He was shoved over by Van, who said, "Can't you keep your mouth shut for more than a couple minutes?"

Irvine got up, brushing himself off.

"No." I grinned.

"Let's just watch the movie."

We did, and it wasn't half bad. It was mainly fun because we played Mystery Science Theatre 3000 and made fun of the movie the entire time. Ah well, life is such. We finished the movie, and the assignment. Irvine and Van had pretty normal lives, and we made up some fun shit about my supposed parents before putting down that I was an orphan. I would tell them about my real history, but they had to REALLY good friends. I drove them home, and went back to my place. I flopped on my bed, and smiled.

It had been a good day.


	2. Notes from the Unknown

They say time flies when you're having a good time, and I was having the best time of my life. Irvine, Van, and I grew into tight friends, and we had our fun. I wasn't a bad student, but I got home, did as much homework as I could, then went and worked a greenhouse for the rest of the day. I got home, finished the homework, and called up Van or Irvine. We sometimes did something, but time was at a precious premium we were running out of.  
  
It was midwinter, and that meant semester finals. I was cramming as much as I could.  
  
School wasn't the greatest for me. Mil wouldn't get off my case. I almost got in a fight with him. However, being suspended for the finals would not be the smartest thing I've ever done. It wasn't only time to take finals; it was time to tell my good friends my secret. I waited till the finals were actually over, and then I invited them over. They came, and I took a deep breath.  
  
"Guys, I have something to tell you."  
  
They both nodded, completely silent for once.  
  
"My family... my family wasn't a normal one. We were master thieves, and my parents had been training me from ages 4 to 12."  
  
Their eyes widened, but they still kept quiet. Good. I wasn't done.  
  
"My parents... they uh... disappeared one day. I just came home and they were just gone. No one could find them. I stayed at an orphanage. I didn't really need to. I could perfectly take care of myself, a perk of being a thief. Well, I managed to get the government to let me go and give me a license last year. And now I'm here. I've been trying to find my parents. I haven't heard a whiff of anything of them since, so I think....I think their dead."  
  
I looked at their faces. Van finally said,  
  
"Well that explains a lot."  
  
"Yeah, like the time you stole Mil's book from his locker."  
  
"And got into the locked storage room."  
  
"And-"  
  
I held up my hands.  
  
"Ok, I get it. I break into things a lot, but I never steal anything major."  
  
Irvine's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"Can you open the door with the credit card like in the movies?"  
  
I leaned back.  
  
"That has got to be the easiest thing in the world to do. But most locks prevent that now."  
  
I looked carefully at both of them.  
  
"You aren't going to be scared or accusing me for everything or something like that?"  
  
Van laughed.  
  
"You've been our friend for nearly four months now. I trust you. If you were going to pull something you would have a long time ago."  
  
Irvine grinned, giving me friendly punch on the shoulder that rather smarted.  
  
The break passed quickly after that. Van and Irvine were actually really interested in the art of thieving, and I taught them some stuff, like how to pick your basic lock. And for Irvine: how to use the credit card.  
  
Life passed quickly again, and I noticed a cycle. Finals, more work in school, summer, more work in job. School started again. Cut back on Job. Finals. More school work. Then job. Then the other set of finals, more schoolwork. Summer again.  
  
I went through this cycle three times. The day the adventure I'm telling about really kicked off was the day my friends and me graduated as seniors. We were all so proud, and excited. No more high school! And no more Mil. In my case I got a better job with my diploma. Less work. Yeah! We went through the most boring ceremony I've had in my entire life, and we were out!! Both Irvine and Van could drive now, and my Youko was an ancient sadly abused car. Irvine made it to the car first, so he got to drive. Spare keys had been made for it a long junior year. We threw our stuff in the back, and sped to my house.  
  
My house was the preferred hangout. There were no parents, and I had all sorts of locks I taught them to pick, and dummy alarms I taught them to get through. I taught Irvine the credit card trick, I have no idea why he's so obsessed with that. We also worked out a lot, and we had so many mock fights I'm surprised none of us have gone to the hospital. Van and Irvine pitched in to pay for lessons together at a martial arts dojo, and when they learned a move they came back and taught me. Overall life was good.  
  
Anyways, Youko lurched off and we got home. I jumped out, not being in the middle. I ran upstairs, and suddenly stopped. Van and Irvine both ran into me, and looked at the door, suddenly getting it as well.  
  
I leave a tab in the door whenever I leave. It's a good habit to have, and lets me know when someone has been inside my house without permission. Only the best put a tab in a door back where they found it. And I had dyed it to match the door, so even the best could easily skip over it. Well, my tab was on the floor. Someone had opened the door. I give them their due honor, my locks were not the easiest to pick. I raised my hand, and tried to knob, then tensed. Either this person was a rookie, or they were still inside. You lock the door as you go out, it helps stall the person from noticing anything is gone. I opened the door, and threw it open. We all ran in with a yell, to find the entire apartment empty.  
  
Irvine even checked under the bed and though my entire closet. Something did change however. There was a note on my table.  
  
"Nice lock! And if you're wondering, I left the door open on purpose. Anyways, get some friends and get over to the old warehouse on Elm Street. It's the biggest one. There you will find what you will need to help your parents. They are still alive. Be there by 9 today, or the help will be gone. You can count on that."  
  
I had read it out loud, and we were all looking at each other, confused. Van said,  
  
"Up for checking it out?"  
  
Irvine nodded, and I did as well. It always nice to know your friends are willing to go barging into an unknown and probably dangerous situation with you.  
  
"It couldn't hurt. Besides, you have your friends rounded up. We might get something cool!"  
  
I nodded, and we all sprinted towards the car. It was 7:30, and it would take a while to drive to the city, and then we had to find Elm Street.  
  
"Anyone know where Elm Street is," I asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
Van volunteered. He slid into the drivers seat, and I was about to jump in when a girl walked in. She was an odd one, with blonde hair and reddish eyes. I tried to remember her name... Fiona! She walked up to me and asked,  
  
"May I come?"  
  
Van stuck his head forward."  
  
"Hiya Fiona. Why are you here?"  
  
"A note was left on my table. It told me to come here by 7:30. Someone broke into my house."  
  
"Same here," he responded. "Hey Boom! It must be the same guy whom did this to us. Wanna let her come?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Fiona, get in the cab. I'll stay in the bed."  
  
I jumped the truck side, and Van lurched off. As the wind ruffled my head, I fell asleep.  
  
The sudden stop made me wake up. I held onto the side, and knocked on the little window that could open. It slid open. "Trying to kill me?"  
  
Van's voice came back.  
  
"No, it's just I took a wrong turn."  
  
"Van! Pay more attention!"  
  
Irvine's amused voice came through.  
  
"Want me to drive?"  
  
"For the last time NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Fiona asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I started cracking up. I felt bad for Van, but it was pretty funny. He turned the car around, and sped to the right street, and then a new problem presented itself.  
  
"Which one is the biggest?"  
  
We finally decided on one, and I jumped out before Van stopped, running to the lock. It was 8:45, but I had no idea what kinds of alarms were set up. I started picking it without question; my little picks and other such things were always on me. Fiona was the first to the door. Behind me I could hear Van and Irvine wrestling over something, I think Van had gotten more than a little annoyed at Irvine's driving comments.  
  
Fiona just watched me as I worked. This was a tough lock, but nothing I couldn't handle. I threw open the doors in five minutes, and looked around. I found the alarm switch, and made my way carefully. I turned around to see Fiona starting to take a step.  
  
"NO DON'T! I can see the alarms. You'll set them off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She stopped, and I kept on going. I pulled the alarm switch, and the lights after. It was pretty easy, along the wall and I got to climb the side of a platform to get to the alarm. What they lit amazed me. Fiona stared as well, and Van and Irvine stopped their fight. What was illuminated were three giant machines. They were modeled after animals, each one different.  
  
They were _Zoids._


	3. The Zoids

OOC (out of context): OK! Sorry I was slow, there was brain block, drama, and evil videos games I can't beat standing in the way of me completing this chapter! But I overcame and did it, go YEAH BANE! And also the reviews I got spurred me on to write, so as long as I keep on getting reviews I'll know people are reading this, so I'll keep on writing it. For the like two people whom have reviewed me: I love you all, you guys rock, and you've inspired me to finish this chapter at 1 in the morning. Be Proud!!!

---------------------

Irvine and Van ran in, and I swear their eyes must've been as big as saucers. I jumped off the platform, and landed in a catlike crouch. I straightened up, and said,  
  
"Guess this is the help the note talked about."  
  
I looked them over from where I was standing. One was blue. It looked like a cat. It had no apparent weapons on it except for fangs and claws. But all of them had that. I knew the cat-thing had to have something better than that, but I had no idea what. The next Zoid looked like a wolf, it was also blue. The was a large cannon on it's back. The last one was slightly smaller than the others, and looked like the wolf with the large gun on it's back, but the gun had a smaller barrel. It was also painted black and not blue. I spoke up again.  
  
"So... who knows anything about these?"  
  
Van said,  
  
"I did a report on them once. The first one's a Liger, I think. I would say it's a Shield Liger... but there's some modification on the side that could change the whole thing..." As Van walked closer something large and shiny shot out from nowhere at Van. He stumbled backwards, barely avoiding getting decked by it's tail. It looked like a small small dinosaur, but dinosaurs were extinct, right?  
  
Van was lucky that he took martial arts, he was just staying ahead of the thing, if he wasn't as fats as he was it would be schooling him by now. Irvine was having a great time watching this.  
  
"I think it likes you, Van."  
  
"NOT FUNNY!"  
  
He ducked as it swept it's tail again, and did a backwards flip as it rushed him.  
  
"What is this thing!? It's good!"  
  
Fiona, from behind us all said,  
  
"It's an organoid. If you can tame it it will make your Zoid even better."  
  
That's great. How do I tame it?"  
  
Fiona shrugged.  
  
"I only know that much."  
  
Van suddenly stopped his dodging, trying to talk to it. He was completely wiped out by the tail, and the dinosaur er, organoid stood over him. Van gave a completely dorky smile, trying to be charming.  
  
"Nice organoid, yeah.. I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna be friends... you know what that is, right?"  
  
The organoid stepped back, looked exasperated. Van sat up, the dorky smile now a grin.  
  
"Good! So we're friends now?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. The organoid growled, and it stopped attacking. Van said,  
  
"I'll need to name you. How bout... Zeek! Yeah, I love that name."  
  
Irvine muttered,  
  
"Good thing you named the organoid that and not your kid."  
  
I started cracking up, and Van huffed. Fiona was still completely calm, all business it seemed.  
  
"You need to pick a Zoid now."  
  
I walked to the black one, it seemed call me. Van chose the Liger, and Irvine the Wolf. We climbed up them, and Van told us about our Zoids.  
  
"Irvine, the one you have is a Command Wolf. It's really fast, and has really good agility. The cannon up top moves so you have a greater shooting range. You can bite stuff, and the claws work too. Boom, you have a Shadow Fox. It's a stealth Zoid. I couldn't find much else about them. They're rare.  
  
"What's yours, Van?"  
  
"I don't know other than the Liger part.. I can't figure out what the things on the sides are."  
  
I settled in the cockpit, and so did Van and Irvine. There was an extra seat in Van's cockpit, so Fiona jumped in his. I sat there, and did what every curious thief has done at once in his life. I just started pressing buttons. The cockpit closed, and the control panels lit up. Van's face popped up, and I jumped. I saw a flashing button, and pressed it. Audio filled the cockpit, and I gave a yell. It was WAY too loud. I looked for a volume control, and thorugh trial and error turned it down.  
  
"BOOM, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?"  
  
"Dude, I will if you don't scream at me like that!"  
  
"Ok. Now as I was saying, don't press random buttons! You have no idea what they do."  
  
I gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Uh.... Too late."  
  
I don't think I've ever seen Van make a face quite like the one he gave me.  
  
"WHAT! Lucky you didn't blow us up!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, I had to turn the thing on, and punch the button to talk to you."  
  
Irvine had most likely been doing the same thing as me, because his voice cut through.  
  
"He's right! And what makes YOU the expert, huh Van?"  
  
"I did the report, remember?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Now Fiona's voice cut through, and Van was pushed out of the way, her facing coming into focus.  
  
"There should be an instruction manueal somewhere."  
  
"These aren't cars, Fiona. You don't just have a nice little dashboard with a intruction manual and papers and chips!"  
  
Irvine cut through eagerly.  
  
"You have chips in your car, Boom?"  
  
"Yeah! They might be a little stale, but you can dig in later."  
  
Fiona looked like she was either about to laugh, or beat us into listening.  
  
"But why would a man direct us here, give us Zoids, but no way to use them?"  
  
Silence over all the lines. Finally, Van's muffled voice ended the qieut.  
  
"Hey, she's right! Under the seat is a packet title 'Basic of a Liger.'"  
  
Irvine's voice came in next.  
  
"Hey, I found one too!"  
  
"Have you found one yet, Boom?"  
  
"No, Fiona. I'm still looking."  
  
I punched the button that made the image of Van's cockpit go up so it went away, then punched others until I got audio only. I then searched around the smallish cockpit. I didn't find a thing. I leaned back, in defeat, looking up at the sky. What I found myself staring at was a packet with a note pinned to it. It had the same handwriting as the note in my apartment.  
  
"Hey guys, I found something! It's a note."  
  
Van excitedly said,  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Well done for coming this far. Practice with your Zoids, it's important you can use them well. When you feel ready go to the other side of the woods on the east side of this city. Critical information about your parents is there, but it won't be as easy this time. Boom, your skills will come in use. Your Zoids will need fuel and occasional repairs. Put them back in the warehouse, and it will be taken care of. Until next time...... It not signed."  
  
Fiona's voice sounded nervous and excited and eager all at the same time.  
  
"Wow, that's really mysterious. And what about your parents, Boom?"  
  
"I thought they died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's stop being sorry and start solving this thing. Time's wasting. We'd better start practicing."  
  
Irvine talked next.  
  
"Not the best idea, Boom. We should read the instructions tonight, and do it tommorow."  
  
"Oh my god Irvine, you're thinking things through!"  
  
"Yeah, so do I get to have a cab seat as a reward?"  
  
I laughed, popping my cockpit after finding the button I had pressed to make it do that.  
  
"I'd say whoever gets there first gets the cab seats."  
  
In response there was a mad scrable. I had already slipped out of the Zoid, and was running towards the car. I was there first, Van second, Irvine third, and Fiona last. But none of us faulted her, she was wearing a dress. And because we nice gentlemen we let her ride in the cab, and threw Irvine in the back. I got to drive, I knew where Fiona's neighborhood was. It was starting to get dark; we had been fooling around for nearly a half hour at the warehouse. Fiona fell asleep on the way back, so it was pretty queit in the cab.  
  
I got to her neighborhood, and looked around. My suspicion proved correct. I had no idea what to do. Van was in the middle, and I nudged him.  
  
"Wake up Fiona. I have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
He nudged her, and she woke up.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Fiona, how do we go to your house?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm passing Restly."  
  
"That's where you turn."  
  
I ut it into reverse, and sped backwards until I could turn down it. Fiona watched me with wide eyes.  
  
"That's illegal, you know."  
  
"Yeah, well, no one saw."  
  
"I saw."  
  
I sighed as I drove down the street.  
  
"I'll turn around next time."  
  
I glanced over to see Fiona grin.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Now, where do I turn?"  
  
"Turn left at the next street."  
  
And so it went on until I reached her street, then her house. I stopped, putting it in park. I jumped out myself, and walked to the truck bed. Irvine was lying against the side, fast asleep. I waved at Fiona, and yelled,  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
That woke up Irvine. He groggily looked at me and said,  
  
"Any reason you woke me up?"  
  
"Yeah, I just dropped off Fiona. You're next, so get in the truck."  
  
He did so, and I slid back into the drivers seat. I then thought about how the heck I was getting out of here. I got lost in the neighborhood, man that was a tricky place. I then managed to get to a road I knew, and was off to Irvine's house. I dropped him off, and I nudged Van, whom had fallen asleep, just like everyone else.  
  
"Wanna crash at my place tonight? It's a half hour drive to your place form here, and then I'd have to drive back."  
  
He managed to yawn out,  
  
"Yeah, I'll call my parents and tell them."  
  
He was asleep again, and I went to my house, waking him up (again). We went up to my apartment, and he called his parents, telling them it was late and I didn't feel up to driving all the way, so he was staying here for the night.  
  
They nicely understood, and I cleared off my couch, and found some blankets. Van was asleep before he hit the couch. It was only like 10 or something, but we had all gotten up early for graduation, and then we actually had to stand that ceremony, and then the whole Zoids thing. I went to my bed, and fell asleep, eager for tommorow. 


End file.
